RWBY a new addaiton
by RUBYinzDark
Summary: this is my stories of my OC leaving his home to finish what his father started and in the proses he joins team RWBY. after his fathers death will he continue to be pulled in by the darkness or will team RWBY pull him back to the light before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

this is my story of my RWBY own character I have been working on for a while I finally got it together and decide to see what you people think.

I do not own RWBY but my character Crim is my own ideas.

I will hopefully keep updating my stories but I might stop and need time to think of some ideas. so please bare with me.

* * *

Full Name: Crim Se Deng- Crim= crimson, se Deng = color red (in Thai)

Age: 16

Gender: male

Height: 6"3'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Physical appearance: wolf Faunus. Short Black hair, long hair over left side of face, mutton chops, one black colors eye, left red artificial eye. 3 claw scars over left side of face, 5 claw scars on torso. Decent buff. Sharp eyes.

Personality: defense others in need, paranoid, quick to adapt, prefers to stay hidden not center of attention,

Hobbies: tinkers,

Dislike: bullies, people who think their superior to everyone,

Weapons: Burning Claw- Katana sword\ rifle, magazine in handle, switch at thumb on handle, and 2 muzzles can switch between the long barrel for forward shooting and a short barrel that points backwards the blade is also built with condensed with dust, where the magazine would go he can put one of his final fangs that when inserted turns into a but for the rifle, part of the sharp side of the sword turns into a triangular scope so he can hold the blunt side, the blade can twist at a 180 degree angle at a flick of the thumb, knuckled hand guard, shoots his custom bullets,

Final Fangs- are dual tonto knifes with built in revolvers, knuckled hand guard, shoots his custom bullets,

Custom bombs- sometimes likes to tinker with dust crystals and makes bombs out of them,

Handedness: righty mostly

Semblance: controls his special bullets, controls/fire-summons fire, throws fire balls, fire resistant,

Fighting style: quick and accurate attacks, very adaptable, prefers to snipe target at a range, when unarmed (rarely) uses his semblance of fire,

* * *

Crim goes outside to feed the farm animals so he heads to the barn. When he enters the barn he hears a very deep and menacing growl so Crim instinctively grabs a nearby pitchfork from a hay pile and quietly tracks down the sound to the cow stalls. Right away he notices a large figure standing over one of the few cows they have it stands up and turns around to face him. Crim realizes it's a Beowolf and is struck with fear but then he notices the cow has a gouge in it and is alive somehow. Crim thinks he could save it if he is fast enough so he musters up all the courage he can to attack. The wolf howls and Crim yells while charging with the pitchfork the Beowolf cleanly cuts the forks off of the pitchfork so that Crim is left with a sharp stick and the forks are in the wall to the right of him. But that doesn't stop Crim he continues to charge and aim for the wolfs heart and thrusts with the pitchfork handle he makes contact its tough he thinks to himself. The wolf slashes at Crim he jumps back but not fast enough the wolf leaves deep claw marks on his stomach and chest Crim doesn't think about it with the adrenaline in him. The wolf starts examine the stick sticking out of its chest Crim realizes he either missed or it did not go deep enough to kill it. So while the wolf is distracted Crim gets up and sprints straight at the wolf. It notices Crim charging it swipes at Crim but much slower than before so before he gets hit he jumps to his right onto the wall with the fork grabs it and jumps off of the wall taking the forks with him and aims for the neck of the Beowolf with it. He stabs the wolf in the neck and lands on its chest throwing it backwards onto the ground and with all his weight forces the forks deeper into the throat of the monster. On the way down the wolf swings wildly and gouges Crime's left eye out. Crime's mother rushes in to see the last of the Beowolfs life slip by and rushes to her son to see if he is ok. He is gravely injured she notices he is clutching his eye and picks him up and rush to the cabin. She puts Crim into the truck then she goes into the cabin and grabs a first aid kit and writes a note to Crim's dad that they're going to downtown vale hospital and that Crim was injured in a Beowolf attack and that he killed it but be Careful for more. So she then rushes to the truck with the first aid kit and gets in and applies aid to Crim and tries to stop the bleeding. She starts up the truck and drives to Vale. On the way once she was able to get a signal she called ahead to the hospital to let them know they need help so the hospital sends out a medical airship to get Crim since it was at least over an hour drive at full speed to vale. In about a quarter of an hour the ship gets to the speeding truck the truck stops and the bullhead hovers over the truck. Side door opens and a squad of guards secure the area and watch for Grimm as a field medic in a retrieval-basket is lowered Crim's mom quickly gets him and brings him to the medic to receive urgent care. The medic tends to Crim while telling his mother to get into the truck and follow the guards will escort her with that said two guards on bikes launch from the ship and land they come back around to the truck two other guards get into the bikes and the other one get into the back of the truck and the last one offers to drive the truck she agrees and takes her rifle out of the truck cabin and get into the back the guards are surprised at first but continue to get in and drive off with a motor bike escort. Crime's mother warns the guards that they might get attacked since they made so much noise so they stay on guard as they speed down the road to Vale. Half an hour later Crim's mother is alerted by a low howling she warns the guard next to her and he warns is squad mates. Crim's mother hears the first Beowolf looks and aims there it is she aims for its heart and fires hit it. It died before it hit the ground and rolled into a tree. She quickly turns to the forward left since she heard another Beowolf getting close she spots it, its jumping at the motorcycle she fires and kills it and with enough force to send it flying back so it does not take out the bikers. The next thing they all notice is that there surrounded by Beowolfs keeping pace with them everyone starts shooting even the drivers with their hand guns but there's to many. One jumps onto the hood of the truck it swerves but straightens out she climbs over the cabin over to the hood the driver is shooting it but it won't budging he notices Crim's mom and stops she shoots it once in the head and tries to shove it off nothing she takes her rifle and wedge it between the wolf and the hood and uses it as a lever it works the body goes tubing off the driver gives her a thumbs up and she climbs back over she realizes that the other guard is gone he must have gotten ripped out it's too late for him all she can do is hope he died quickly and continue. They have been fighting many wolfs they never end. Crim's mother aims right shoots kills but at the same time she is pounced from the left she jams her gun sideways in its mouth so it can't bite her but it's stronger. It's getting closer but then she is blinded and loosens her hold and is almost bitten but then it's gone. Not even a second later she hears a loud echo it sounded like a high caliber gun it must be one of the sentries of vale she gets up to see a tall wall with an open gate with many solders securing a perimeter the truck and the motorcycles enter and she hears gun fire and howling as solders quickly but cautiously back into the wall as the gate shuts. Finally safe from creatures of grim right away she and the five surviving guards are checked for passports there all clear to go so they head for the hospital. They enter the hospital the guards say there good bye she says sorry for their loss they leave and check in she heads to the front desk and asks where Crim. Is the person at the front says he is in the royal wing getting surgery Crim's mother objects to that he should be here in the commoner wing the lady replies that has been transferred to the royal wing after he had been deemed stable but the mother asks why is he in surgery aging? The desk lady has no clue so the mother leaves to go to the royal wing and gets a call it's the father she ask him what's going on he tells her that he called in a favor someone owed him to get their son treatment she ask why they put him in surgery again he tells her that their son lost his left eye so he requested he gets an artificial eye to replace the dead one but she ask how are they going to afford this. This brought up the deal that he had made with the royal family to get treatment for their son he has to be a hunter again and go out on missions for the royal family to hunt creatures of grim so right now I need to go find some Ursas that are threating the wall. But why now she ask because the sooner the artificial limbs are attached the better the body can adapt to it better he replies. No I mean why do you have to go now she restates I have to go do this favor for them so they would take care of Crime. So if you do this one job he gets the best medical care? Yes, then why do you have to do other jobs? I have to so that they would give Crim the artificial eye fine but make sure you come back we need you, don't worry I've haven't said bye after all.


	2. A new home

One year later Crime is fully healed his mother and father have been teaching how to fight using swords and guns while Crim and his father have been designing and building Burning-Claw and Final-Fangs. Crim has gotten use to his new eye sometimes doctors came by to check on him and sometimes he went to vale to update his eye but otherwise they lived outside of Vale. But his dad still had to go on jobs for the Royals he would be gone for weeks at a time but Crim continued to practice with his weapons his mother made him what looks like every day clothing but they were surprisingly strong and flexible armor and a small pack for ammo while one day his father brought home a modern light weight tactical vest for him. After Crim turned 16 Crim's father never returned after a month the royals came by to pay their respects to him and his mother for their loss he blamed them for his father's death but bit his tongue they said they would give them a month before there back to discuss terms of payment Crim was left confused at first but then he realized they mean his eye and all the care he has received so Crim returns to his normal life but no one goes into the old mine since he nor his mother knew how to mine so Crim would care for the animals forge a dagger every now and then with what iron they had left. His mother would farm and cook but in no time they returned they say that they need to finish the payment that his father started apparently a grade A eye is very expensive so they request payment but Crim's mother says their just getting by so then the royals say that they will send Crime to school to gain a proper education to finish his father's work. His mother instantly refuses but Crim accepts because he knows it's that or lose everything and get his eye ripped out. The eye that his father dead to get him so he intends to keep it. Crim confronts his mother tells her he needs to do this for her for his dad but she does not like it but she knows her son is right so they give Crim an hour to pack up and say good bye Crim packs the minimum a spare set of cloths some of his father's tools and dust puts his ammo in his pack and equip his weapons Crim draws Flaming-Claw out and looks at it he realizes his father has been training him for this he planned for the worst. He thinks ahead like usually he leaves his room and is embraced by his mother he tells her he loves her and that he will send money if he gets any she starts tearing up he wipes away a tear and tells her not to worry and he leaves to the ship waiting for him he boards and looks out the window he watches his home fly away out behind the trees Crim shuts his eyes but is awoken by the man that is taking him away he tells Crim that he is doing the right thing he does not respond and the man sighs and walks away Crim attempts to sleep but is awoken aging by the pilot reporting that there less than a minute away from Beacon. What's Beacon Crim wonders to himself but then the purple suited man returns and says that Beacon is his new home and school he ask what kind of school the man replies it's a school for the best hunters and huntresses the man points out of the window Crim's eyes are met by what looks like a castle from one of his few picture books so that's Beacon my new home he thinks to himself. The ship hovers over a cliff and Crim is ushered off and is told that he will be checked on to make sure all is going well for him. Then there gone and Crim is shortly confronted by an old man with gray hair, glasses, scarf, cane, and a coffee mug the man welcomes Crim welcome to Beacon my name is professor Ozpin and I'm the head master of this fine school. Crim introduces himself my name is Crim se Deng, yes I know your father was a good man, wait you knew my father? Yes indeed he was one of the best huntsmen I have ever had the honor of fighting alongside he was an excellent swordsmen and I hope you shall be able to show his level of skill. Well I did learn everything I know from him and my mother and how is your mother? She is hurt that dad died and I was taken away but otherwise fine. Good, good to hear so she is still living outside the wall? Yes but she is packing to move into Vale I would help but. I see says Ozpin any ways let us go they walk towards the building Crim is taken on a tour of the school since classes are still going and that he will be joining a team to make 5 since the number of students is even so he will be joining a team called RWBY lead by Ruby and apparently he is not the only early starter at Beacon the leader of team RWBY is 1 year younger than him and he is 1 year younger than everyone else so Ozpin thought that putting early starters together but Crim couldn't care less. So Ozpin and Crim are in the cafeteria Ozpin is refilling his coffee as Crim grabs an apple and a bell rings. Crim drops his apple tenses up and reach for both of his swords Ozpin laughs, I see you're as pardoned as your father, its ok boy the bell means classes for today are over and on queue people start filing into the room curious eyes look at Crim. Crim stays tense and ready for a fight but otherwise he puts his hands down. Ok let me lead you to your room now then. Crim follows the head master through the dorm building and here you are he says and opens a door the first thing Crim notices that one bed is suspended in air by ropes and with poor Knots and one is held up on another with books Crim is confused but goes with it. Ozpin has his new team mates introduces themselves the younger girl in a red hood is the leader Ruby, and there's the one in white Weiss and the one in Blake with book in hand Blake and the Blondie giving him the eye Yang. Crim introduces himself he notice Blake staring at him and he notice her bow twitch hmm why do you wear a bow over your ears? He wonders to himself what, does this team discriminate Faunus his mother told him about people who hate his kind this annoys him so he looks around the room he goes to an empty corner and takes off his small pack and sits in the corner everyone returns to their previous activity but for Ruby she slowly gets closer to him and stairs around his head he assumes his ears but she reaches for his head but before she grab anything he jumps up and pushes off of the wall and does a front flip and lands behind Ruby while drawing final fang and before he knows it Yang is to his left fist ready with gauntlet while Blake and Yang scrambles for their weapons Ruby apologies sorry I saw your sword and got curious and wanted to see your weapon Crim sheaths his mini swords and goes back to his corner and replies oh sorry for freaking out it's just that I had a long day and I'm tired so he goes to sleep. Awhile later he is awoken in the middle of a dream he yells don't leave and he realizes he has grabbed Blake's hand he blushes and tells him that its dinner he apologies and thanks her and grabs his stuff and follows Blake they grab some food and Blake leads him to the group table he notices four other people. He sits next to Blake and is being stared at by the other four and other random people. Crim eats his salad and Ruby introduces him to what she tells him is team JNPR. Crim says hi they say hi and Crim continues his salad and eats an apple once he's done he picks up his tray and puts his tray away and leaves to his room to sleep later he hears a racket in the hall and then the door swings open and the racket enters its his team he counties to sit in the corner Yang notices him and says hey if you want you can sleep in my bed she says but Crim nicely rejects her offer and closes his eyes and sleeps.


	3. secrets revield

The next day Crim wakes up early like usual and grabs his stuff and looks for the showers to clean up he puts his cloths into a washer and takes a shower but he brings final fangs Crim never likes to be fully removed of weapons and puts them on a hook. Growing up outside of the safe heavens he grew to be paranoid and ready for an attack something he could never shake off but he's ok with that. half way through his shower Crim heard some snickering and whispering Crim quickly puts a towel on and grabs Final Fangs and rushes out pointing his weapons at the area where his cloths use to be he sees four other students with his stuff he right away shoots near them they look at him he orders them to put his stuff back or he caps them three of them put his stuff down but the bigger one of four holds ground as the others leave nervously the bigger kid says put that thing down now you Faunus scum! And why would I do such a thing? So you can fight me like a man Crim cracks up. Fight you like a man he repeats but you just called me scum so I'm not a man but you want to fight like a man, if anything your kind make me sick! What humans? No racist scum like you Crim answers the kid growls and charges he attempts to tackle Crim but he is too fast and side steps while waking the bully in the back of the head with the knuckled part of his weapon the kid falls but does not get up Crim sheaths his weapon hmm I think I hit him to hard he thinks to himself but continues his day and dries himself off and gets dressed leaves with his stuff he noticed the other three kids from earlier they realize he left and look confused and they go back to the shower room.

Crim goes back to his room his team is still sleeping but Blake is gone this doesn't bother him since he and at least four others woke up early to. Crim decides to find the roof so he goes out and wonders the halls. Crim finds a stair case and gets to the top there's a metal door its cracked open Crim quietly opens it and steps onto the roof he doesn't notice anyone so he walks around the stair well. He walks into someone they yell hey watch it and the person turns around and Crim is met by yellow eyes he is face to face with Blake oh, hi, sorry I didn't know you were here he says me neither she replies, you come to see the sun rise? She ask yeah he replies I've never seen it from vale I've only seen it from the top of the mountain that my dad used to mined from, your dad was a miner? She ask with pity yes he was a miner, black smith, and a swordsmen he answers sounds like a busy man she says, yeah and the Beowolfs didn't help, wait you were attacked by creatures of Grimm? Yeah Grimm sure? You know what Grimm are right? Umm oh yes there like Beowolfs and Ursas right? Yes she answers sorry I'm not as educated as others since books are expensive, wait then how are you attending beacon no offense she says, non-taken anyways my father was a huntsmen for the royals he tells her, wow he must have been relay good, yeah but not good enough to finish his last job, oh I'm so sorry, its ok so anyways since my father can't finish what he begun I'm going to finish it, so you're doing this for your father? Yeah and the royals say they're going to take care of my mother while I'm attending Beacon. As the two have been talking the sun begins to rise from behind the city of Vale oh here comes the sun it might not be as good as on top of a mountain but it's still good. She was right he could see it coming over the roofs of vale it's not like a mountain but it's still beautiful Crim is glad he was able to see it even if he was forced to be here but maybe it won't be as bad as he though. The sun is out and bright and it's nice and warm from where they are at. A gust of wind hit the pair very hard and knock Blake's bow off and throwing Crim's hair off of his left eye the two Faunus look at each other in the right moment to see each other's secret, I knew it he cheers, wait what how did you know? When we first met you were looking at me and I saw your bow twitch, darn it she curse, why are you hiding your ears? He asks well as a child I was bullied a lot why didn't you fight back? I did but when a Faunus fights back more people get involved and the more people against me so when I started a new school I put this bow on to hide them, wow sorry I didn't know but I know how you feel a little but my parents protected me when we did visit Vale. Ok and what happened to your eye says Blake, Crime holds his hair up so she can see it better, Blake gasps oh god are those claw marks? Yes Crim tells her the story of when he was attacked by a Beowolf. Oh god so you're left eye is fake? Well it's more biotic so I can see with it, wow that must have been expensive yeah my dad called in a favor he had from the royals so I can see again but it also costs him his life so I wish to do this for him, I see is all Blake can say, you know telling someone felt good, yeah it does Blake says to.

Anyways the cafeteria is going to open soon lets go get the team and eat Blake says, so they leave and find their team but then Blake remembered how Yang is so she decides that Crim should go get breakfast while she gets the team since the way Yang would act if they returned together Crim agrees and goes to the cafeteria he gets his food and sits where he and the two teams sat yesterday but before he can even butter his toast a shadow looms over him he senses something coming at him so he jumps away from the table dodging the fist he draws his sword and one of his Tontos ready. It's the kid from this morning. Crim hears people around him saying that apparently he is fighting a kid named Cardin, Cardin grabs his mace from one of his team mates and ready himself Crim smiles and puts the tip of burning fang on the ground and points its secondary barrel at Cardin's chest and shoots Cardin square in the chest. He is sent flying back. Ok maybe I put too much power into that shot Crim thinks to himself but its too late now so Crim sheaths his swords and sits back down and just as he sits his team and friends reach him. The boy blond is first to speak wow! How did you do that you didn't even raise your weapon, Crim smiles and replies my sword is also a gun since my father taught me to use swords and my mother to shoot so me and my father designed these so I can combine both styles and built both Burning Claw and Final Fangs. Wow they sound relay cool says Ruby maybe after classes I can show you says Crim Ruby squeals in excitement. Oh and at the subject of classes I don't know where to go, Ruby gasps ahh yes I got your schedule here we have our first class history together and your second one you have swordsmen ship with Blake and the third one Shooting with me. You're forth aura with Yang so just after class head for our room and we will get you how's that? Ok I guess so.

The bell goes off awhile after everyone has finished eating well time to go says Yang so then Ruby stands up and cheers follow me and skips away so Crim follows his leader to class. Throughout Crim's classes he could barely understand what he was being taught, he was under educated since books were very expensive and he was lucky to get one of his few picture books that his parents were able to afford and Crim attempted to learn to write but he didn't get far. So at the end of the day in their dorm Crim was in his corner trying to make sense of the text books and his homework. Crim was straying at his text book and heard laughing he looks up to see the sister talking and Blake reading and Weiss messing with her many suit cases. Crim looks back down at his papers he has done nothing and it deeply annoys him that he can't write and not relay read. Crim sense he's being watches so he switches he's left eye to thermal it's hard to tell but he thinks Weiss is looking at him Crim calls out from behind his book yes Weiss, Weiss stutters in surprise what, do you need something? No it's just that I notice your staring at me, and why would you think that? Because you have been for a bit now, ha don't flatter yourself how would you know? What can you see through books? Crim hears Blake chuckle what's so funny Blake Weiss spits, oh nothing Blake replies, anyways I was wondering you have been staring at that book but haven't turned a page or written anything down have you been sleeping? Now everyone is looking at Crim. Crim closes the book and puts it down he sighs and tells them, ok you got me everyone stairs at him well what? Yang says Crim sighs again and looks down and says I can't relay read or write ok, everyone is stunted but Weiss looks very mad if anything ok so your saying you can't read or write but you made it into Beacon? Yep pretty much he replies, how did you get accepted? Um the royals put me in this school, everyone but Blake is stunned so the royals as in the royal family put you here? Yes Crim answers, so Crim tells the stories to everyone of what happened when his father died but leaves his eye out of it. Crim looks around at his team mates if they could be more surprised they would have heart attacks, Ruby is the one to break the silence she stands up and walks to Crim she crouches in front of him and puts an hand on his shoulder he tense up but she continues and says its ok Crim we'll teach you right gang, she stands and looks at her team Yang gives her a thumbs up Blake nods but Weiss pouts but responds fine Crim smiles these people he just met the other day are willing to help him. Crim yawns maybe we can do the learning tomorrow everyone agrees and goes to sleep.


	4. fading into darkness

IM BACK! I'm sorry I have been gone I have been busy and I got chapters well at least I am writing again anyways so here is a chapter for my return and more will follow. now I just need to get some ideas for my other story.

anyways I'm back its here I hope you enjoy. (I know its short I'm working on making larger chapters)

* * *

Crim dreams about when the man in the purple suit came to get his dad for a job Crim notices that he is his present self so he has his weapons. Crim instinctively draws out Final Fang and charge

s at the man in the purple suit yelling "no you can't take him!" When crime tackles the man he is engulfed in darkness. Crim notices he is floating in nothing and he can see a very faint light he tries to make his way to it but it keeps fading. Crime hears a voice '' I'm sorry I'm so sorry'' he recognizes the voice but could not place it. When the light finally fades away he relives this is what his life came to. Crim whimpers '' ever since dad died my life has fallen into darkens and I'm losing the light that could bring me back''.

Crim relives he's awake now and is on top of Ruby with Final Fang to her throat and she is gasping out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for waking you please don't hurt me!'' Crim scrambles back to his corner everyone is pointing their weapons at him he grabs his stuff and leaves he hears Ruby calling after him this makes him run faster, before he knew it he was on the roof again. He had attacked his team leader this was unforgivable of him, he could have killed her but he had woken up just in time to stop himself, he had though she was one of the suites that took his father from him.

Crim instantly gets tense when he hears the door squeak and sees Blake searching for him he calls out too her ''hey Blake'' she looks up to see him ''you ok?'' ''Yeah sorry for lashing out like that'' Blake climbs up to sit next to Crim ''you should go tell Ruby that''. "I can't forgive myself'' ''why not?'' ''I thought she was one of the suites that took my father away'' ''if I had not woken up in time I think I would have hurt her'' he explains ''but you didn't''. "Ever since my father died I feel like I'm surrounded by darkens'' well let us help you back to the light, we are a team now so let's do this as a team'' Crim smiles at Blake thank you, he jumps down and opens the door ''well the cafeteria will be open soon lets go get the others''. Crim and Blake go back to their room together Crim opens the door for Blake. And as they enter Yang squeals ''you two are so cute'' Blake blushes and yells at Yang ''what are you talking about?'' ''Once he ran off you chased after him'' Yang says so ''he's part off the team we watch out for each other right Weiss?'' Blake rebels ''Hey this is between you 4 not me'' she replies ''speaking of 4'' Crim turns to Ruby ''I'm sorry about earlier'' Ruby replies ''it's ok'' ''no its not I almost hurt you'' Crim explains ''but you didn't so it's ok'' Ruby replies with a happy grim, ''no it's-'' Ruby cuts him off by walking up to him and putting her finger on his chest but before she could Crim softly but quickly blocks her finger. This action surprises Ruby ''sorry but Ruby you don't want to poke me there for all our life's'' This confuses her but she continues ''hey just forget about it nothing happened ok, I woke you up in a bad moment ok? That's all, so let's go and eat I'm Hungary and I bet you guys are to''. The tension is quickly released as the team walk to the cafeteria.

While they walk Crim thinks to himself ''wow she relay can think of the best of everything'' but Crim is knocked out of his thoughts when he bumps into Ruby then Yang bumps into him. ''Hey Ruby why did you stop?'' yang asks, after being bumped into Ruby turns around to face Crim ''I just remembered, what's with your eye? I could see scares across the left side of your face under your hair'' Ruby says. "Oh I had lost my eye when I was attacked by a Beowolf'' replies Crim Ruby gasps ''I'm sorry'' ''no it's ok Ruby''. "Anyways let's continue to get breakfast''.

Throughout the day everyone help Crim in classes and he also accepted Blake's offer of teaching him to read in the library this afternoon and Ruby convinced Weiss to teach him to write. Todays a good day Crim thinks to himself as he looks for the library, he finds the double doors to the library, Crim gasps in amazement of how large it was it's bigger than the barn that was on the farm he lived at. He takes a moment to take it in and notices Blake at a table she gently waves to him he smiles and waves back he walks to the table and takes a seat next to her and says ''hey Blake than-'' she cuts him off by putting her finger on his lips and says ''you can thank me when you know how to read'' she Removes her finger and pulls up a small book and starts her lesson.

It's late when Crim and Blake are finally kicked out of the library they head back to their room together when they enter Yang is on them right away ''wow Crim making a move on Blake I see have fun all afternoon?'' Blake and Crim blush ''it's not like that'' yells Blake ''yeah she was just teaching me to read'' says Crim Yang grins ''sure reading'' Crim is tired so he just goes so his corner and sleeps but before he close his eyes he notices some new hanging ropes and sheets in the between the beds and Ruby had a unbelievably large grin on her face ''while you were gone I made a hammock for you to sleep in instead of your corner!'' Crim grins back ''Thanks Ruby''. Ruby says something about using a rope to climb but Crim just jumps and swiftly opens it and lands softly in the hammock everyone goes to sleep.

Crim wakes up to a sound of zippers he looks down to see Blake going through his bag with a look of disgust Crim speaks ''hey Blake'' she freezes and looks up with an embarrassed smile ''sorry I woke up to a relay bad smell and its coming from your bag and I can't stand it'' Crim sniffs the air and gags in discuss. He jumps down quietly and opens a pocket and pulls out a bag of red dust Blake scoots back clutching her nose Crim takes a good whiff of the bag and regrets it he starts coughing loudly and wakes everyone up. Crim tosses the bag at the window and he and Blake scoot to the far opposite wall clutching their noses. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stair at the pair of Faunus's ''what's with you two?'' Says Yang Blake points at the bag of Crim's dust Yang picks it up and jets ready to throw Crim freaks out yelling ''no!'' And takes the bag from Yang and runs out looking for the supply closet. He finds one down the hall and takes some garbage bags and raps the dust in them and ties it the best he can and heads for his locker he stores it just there for now even though he doesn't like using the locker where if someone wanted to they could open it but he needs to before he dies of its stink. But then Crim gets a good ideas he should take some of his dust and put it on Cardin's stuff but he doesn't know which lockers is his so Crim puts the bag away and heads back to the dorm.

When he gets back the window is open and Crim bag is hanging and open his stuff on his hammock Crim right away jumps up grabs the rope next to his hammock and checks his stuff everything is fine so he gets back down to see Blake with her bow over her nose now, ''hey you ok?'' He asks Blake she responds ''well it doesn't stink anymore what was with that dust?'' She ask but before Crim can answer Weiss speaks up ''um was that dust refined?'' ''Um I don't think so why?'' responds Crim ''well you see not properly refined Dust attends to start aging and stinking and getting volatile'' explains Weiss ''you mean like cheese?'' Says Crim Weiss sighs ''well I guess you could say that''. Weiss goes to her bags and pulls out a jar of red dust and hands it to Crim ''here you can use this for now'' ''hey thanks Weiss'' Crim puts it on the hammock with the rest of his stuff and checks his bag it still stinks so he hangs it back up anyways lets go back to sleep, everyone sleeps for what time they have left.


End file.
